Will of Steel
by Green the Cat
Summary: The playlist of how two Trainers with a will of steel met.


Green's here. This is just a little something so you know I'm not dead. I'll try and be back soon for more goodies from me. As it stands, here's another shuffle challenge for Lucia x Riley. More info at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

1. Can't Hold Us - Macklemore and Ryan Lewis

Lucia walked down the street, her pink boots clicked against the stone walkways of Veilstone City. She had a request for Riley, even if it took forever to find him. She knocked on the door she had reached.

Riley answered.

"Lucia?," he asked.

"I want you to take over Byron's gym. He hurt himself and wanted to ask you himself, but he's stuck in the hospital.," she said.

"Okay...," Riley said, he trailed off as if he couldn't make up his mind.

2. Alone Together - Fall Out Boy

"Riley!"

Riley almost flinched at the sound. Lucia was stubborn and more than often conned him into doing something he didn't necessarily want to do. Riley thought for a moment. Fuck it.

"In here!," he called back.

Lucia poked her head in the doorway.

"Revamping the gym?," she asked.

"Yes, I didn't like Byron's set up."

"Want some help?," Lucia asked.

Riley nodded.

3. Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jespen

Lucia's Poketch rang and she nearly jumped. She answered the call.

"Lucia, do you have time to come over?," Riley asked.

"Yes."

"Perfect, then can you come over?," he asked.

"I'll be there in a few minutes.," she answered.

When Lucia got to Riley's new house in Canalave City, she was greeted by a happy Lucario.

4. Story of My Life - One Direction

After helping Riley move in, Lucia was left with nothing to do. Riley poked his head out of the kitchen.

"Bored?," he asked.

Lucia nodded and sighed before she flopped onto the couch.

Riley fiddled with his sleeves for a moment.

"Then stay with me. We can be bored together.," he said.

Lucia jumped off the couch, her hands on her hips and her blue eyes narrowed.

"Are you serious?"

Riley nodded and watched Lucia's face turn into a smile.

"Of course."

5. Mirrors - Justin Timberlake

Riley played with his hat before he put it back on his head. This shouldn't be so hard. He bit his lip before he went inside his house.

Lucia was in the kitchen making some kind of soup and the whole scene was rather domestic. Riley shook his head at the implications of his thoughts.

Then he thought about it, he had offered Lucia a place to stay because he didn't want her to go. Riley wanted her to stay. He couldn't think about life without her around.

Without much other thought, Riley walked into the kitchen. Lucia turned to yell at him for being in the kitchen, he stopped her protests with a kiss. He pulled away and waited for Lucia to say something.

"About damn time.," she said before she kissed him.

6. Stay the Night - Zedd

Lucia turned off the light to her bedroom. She was happy, but her delight had curbed when she was stuck in her room. Riley's hand reached in and turned the light back on. She glared at him and he smiled back.

"Come on.," he said and grabbed her hand. He lead the way to the living room.

The coffee table had been moved as had the couch. In the middle of the floor was pallet made of blankets and two cups of coffee.

"Stay the night?," Riley asked.

Lucia nodded.

7. Slow Down - Selena Gomez

Riley woke up to being tangled in blankets with Lucia. Her blue hair covered part of his arm and he smiled. The alarm on his Poketch rang and Riley reluctantly got up. In a few minutes, he was dressed and ready to go to the Gym.

He wrote a note and left it on the coffee table. Riley kissed Lucia's forehead before he left.

8. Payphone - Maroon 5

Riley called Lucia, he was late. On the third ring, she picked up.

"Riley, where are you?," she asked.

"Near Hearthome City, I'll be home soon.," Riley said.

"Okay, love you, bye.," Lucia said before she hung up.

Riley hung up the payphone and ran back into the rain. He had picked something up for Lucia and the delivery had ran late, but he would make it.

The egg wriggled once before he got home.

9. Perfume - Britney Spears

Lucia sprayed a light perfume on her wrist. Tonight was special, she was going out with Riley. Her heels clicked on the floor of the bathroom. She left the house with a blue box tucked into her purse. The night was a touch chilly for the light black dress Lucia had chosen for her date.

She met Riley at the restaurant and they exchanged little boxes.

10. Applause - Lady Gaga

Lucia opened her box and found both a Spritzee and a white gold ring set with a sapphire.

Riley opened his box and found a Swirlix and piece of mail. '_Will you marry me?_' was written in neat script.

Lucia put the ring on and Riley tucked the piece of mail into his pocket.

"Yes!," Lucia exclaimed as she jumped to hug Riley.

The restaurant broke out into applause for the couple.

* * *

This is just to let you know I'm not dead. The hardest songs were 'Slow Down' and 'Mirrors'. Lucia came out a bit stronger role than Riley in this one, but I think it fits with how laid-back Riley seems to be. I had a lot of fun with this one and I'll be back soon with more, better updates. Remember that I'm not dead... just going through some tough times.

Adieu my lovelies - Green the Cat


End file.
